icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
2018-19 AUS Season
This is the 2018-19 Atlantic University Sport men's ice hockey season. Here are the navigation shortcuts to other seasons and conferences: :Previous: 2017-18 AUS Season :Next: 2019-20 AUS Season :CWUAA: 2018-19 CWUAA Season :OUA: 2018-19 OUA Season :National: 2019 University Cup Standings Note: St. F-X finished ahead of UPEI by winning the head-to-head tie-breaker 3-2. 'Playoffs' The top six teams qualify for the playoffs. 'Quarter-Finals' Best-of-3 *Feb 14: UPEI 3 Moncton 2 ot *Feb 16: UPEI 4 Moncton 0 UPEI Panthers beat Moncton Aigles Bleus 2-games-to-0. *Feb 13: St. Francis Xavier 5 Acadia 0 *Feb 15: Acadia 3 St. Francis Xavier 2 (ot) *Feb 17: St. Francis Xavier 4 Acadia 1 St. Francis Xavier X-Men beat Acadia Axemen 2-games-to-1. 'Semi-Finals' Best-of-5 * Feb 21: New Brunswick 3 PEI 1 * Feb 22: New Brunswick 2 PEI 1 (ot) * Feb 24: New Brunswick 5 PEI 0 New Brunswick Varsity Reds beat UPEI Panthers 3-games-to-none. * Feb 21: Saint Mary's 3 St. Francis Xavier 0 * Feb 23: Saint Mary's 4 St. Francis Xavier 2 * Feb 25: St. Francis Xavier 3 Saint Mary's 1 * Feb 27: St. Francis Xavier 6 Saint Mary's 3 * Mar 01: St. Francis Xavier 3 Saint Mary's 1 St. Francis Xavier X-Men beat Saint Mary's Huskies 3-games-to-2. 'Final' Best-of-3 *Mar 04: New Brunswick 5 St. Francis Xavier 1 *Mar 06: New Brunswick 7 St. Francis Xavier 1 *Mar 08: New Brunswick Varsity Reds beat St. Francis Xavier X-Men 2-games-to-none. New Brunswick Varsity Reds (as conference champion) and St. Francis Xavier X-Men (as conference runner-up), qualified for the 2019 University Cup. Team Photos Teams NOTE: In this table the team links are to external pages. Also see National links: *Canadian Interuniversity Sport aka U Sports *List of University Cup Playoffs (from 1962-63 to present) *List of University Cup Champions Atlantic links: *Atlantic University Sport *List of AUS Seasons (from 1919-20 to present) Western links: *Canada West Universities Athletic Association * includes past champions and external links *List of CWUAA Seasons (from 1972-73 to present) *Great Plains Athletic Conference *List of GPAC Seasons (from 1972-73 to 1984-85) *List of WIAA Seasons (from 1962-63 to 1971-72) *List of WCIAU Seasons (from 1918-19 to 1961-62) Ontario-Quebec links: *Ontario University Athletics *RSEQ (formerly Quebec Student Sports Federation) *List of OUA Seasons (from 1902-03 to present, includes QOAA and OUAA) *Ontario Intercollegiate Athletic Association (with seasons from 1965 to 1971) *Ottawa St. Lawrence Conference (with seasons from 1951 to 1971) *List of QUAA Seasons (from 1971-72 to 1986-87) *List of Intermediate Intercollegiate Seasons (from 1902-03 to 1938-39) *Ontario-Quebec Intermediate Intercollegiate series (from 1902-03 to 1934-35) *Senior Intercollegiate League (1945-46) *International Intercollegiate League (from 1936-37 to 1939-40) *West Point Weekend College links: *Alberta Colleges Athletic Conference *British Columbia Intercollegiate Hockey League (from 2005-06 to present) *Canadian Colleges Athletic Association (from 1975 to 2001) *List of OCAA Seasons (from 1967-68 to 2003-04) External Links *U Sports Men's Hockey Site *AUS Men's Hockey Site Category:2019 in hockey Category:Atlantic University Hockey